


Welcome Aboard

by Tish



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Just some sage advice from your doctor.





	Welcome Aboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sys/gifts).



“Okay, cadet Tilly, you're up to date with Medical,” Hugh gave his best smile. “Welcome aboard.”

“Damn! I feel like I'm going to burst with excitement. This is seriously a dream come true for me,” Tilly waved her hands in front of her face. “Sorry, I just get nervous and don't know when to shut up. Like now. Sorry.”

Hugh took her hands. “Take a deep breath, slowly exhale. Pause. Think about what you're going to say, then say it. It'll be okay.”

Tilly nodded, putting on a bright smile. “I'll try and remember that when I'm Captain. Thank you.”


End file.
